Rising Dragon Temple
Rising Dragon Temple Limit : 8 people, Level limit: 205+, 1 run per day How do I get there? To find the new maps and dungeons, we take a step back and visit Yong Gyoung, a city most players haven’t been to in a very long time. http://i.imgur.com/7xzjBFA.png Head to the right side of the map and take the top portal to reach Red Crop Field. http://i.imgur.com/koQFdcn.png Follow the bottom path to the right, to Red Crop Field 2. http://i.imgur.com/OlyzjiE.png At the top right side of Red Crop Field 2, there is a new portal! http://i.imgur.com/j7rDdrA.png Welcome to Twilight Cornfield. New mobs based on the army of the Yong Gyoung Empire await you. NPC Jiendia can be found on this first map, along with a new save stone. He will provide some field quests for xp. http://i.imgur.com/7GwVRro.png Keep heading to the right to reach Twilight Cornfield 2, 3, 4 and 5. In this fifth room, you will find this fancy door. http://i.imgur.com/1SetkVg.png Through the fancy door, we end up in another new area, the Royal Dragon Palace field maps. Here we find a familiar character, NPC Lei Lei. She will provide some more field quests for this area. Head right through Dragon Palace 2 and 3, to reach Dragon Palace 4. http://i.imgur.com/C7qcq79.png This is our destination. Up top, you will find a new save stone, and once again NPC Jiendia. He will have some field quests again, but this time he will have 4 dungeon quests that can be completed in Rising Dragon Palace. Each quest gives the same exact rewards. http://i.imgur.com/oDDWFOQ.png http://i.imgur.com/zapMDDq.png Grab these quests before entering. http://i.imgur.com/6Htd7zM.png Next, head over to the bottom center of this map to find the entrance to Rising Dragon Palace. This dungeon is the most difficult dungeon in the game at the time of the Massive Counterattack/Vagrant bundled Episode. The requirements for this dungeon are much higher than any previous dungeon. This time, shoot for 100k HP minimum. If you still happen to have +9 kraken stockings, you may consider wearing those until you reach a comfortable max HP value. As always, Popstar and Sefirot HP buffs are great to have on top of that. This dungeon is filled with physical-attacking mobs, so bring your salads or burgers along, as well as the 10% max hp Cheesecake and which is easily crafted in Alchemy. The all-magic-resist potion, which was added in the Genesis Episode, will be useful during the boss fight. Rising Dragon Temple is tough and can easily become overwhelming for parties. Just like Day 1 World’s Genesis, slow and steady is the name of the game here, since it is very easy to mob too many enemies to handle. This is quite a long dungeon, so we will analyze it in three main sections. The dungeon begins with the Temple Entrance section, continues with the Outside Temple section, and ends with the Burning Temple section. Part 1 - Temple Entrance http://i.imgur.com/JFhhDku.png Welcome to Rising Dragon Temple. We will call this first map the Main Lobby. The Main Lobby has a long bottom platform and a staircase leading up to the second floor, which contains another long platform. Start fighting the enemies on the bottom floor, and be careful not to mob too many enemies- most of the enemies in this dungeon can overwhelm an entire party if mobbed in large numbers. http://i.imgur.com/lzXTZRV.png After clearing the bottom floor, ascend the stairs and begin fighting the top floor enemies. If needed, use skills that push or pull enemies to knock some of them to the bottom floor to have an easier fight. When enough of those enemies are defeated, 2 portals will open up; one on the top left and one on the top right. The top left and top right portals must be cleared first, so enter either one. For the purposes of this guide, we will start with the top left side. http://i.imgur.com/q8JSZlu.png http://i.imgur.com/hW9Xk53.png Just a handful of enemies to clear here. The exit portal will appear to the left, leading back to the Main Lobby. Now head to the other room which wasn't chosen before, in this case, the top right room. http://i.imgur.com/qr1521q.png http://i.imgur.com/QfZ97KI.png Again, the exit portal leads back to the Main Lobby. Now that the top left and top right rooms are cleared, enter the bottom right portal, underneath the stairs. http://i.imgur.com/0F7fiCP.png BEWARE! A huge mob of enemies may immediately bombard you upon entering this room. http://i.imgur.com/QDgy0tg.png Stick the the right side of the portal when you come in, and slowly make your way to the left side as the enemies fall. Since all 3 of the Main Lobby portal rooms have been cleared, you can now proceed to the next area. http://i.imgur.com/v2w846b.png This next room can be a bit tricky. The first priority is to defeat the Beast Master traversing the bottom floor. While the Beast Master is still alive, the purple spearmen will be buffed up and impossible to kill. If possible, one or two party members should aggro the buffed up invincible enemies and kite them around, while the rest of the party wails on the Beast Master. When the Beast Master falls, the previously-invincible enemies will be ripped to shreds like wet paper. Next, head to the right side of the map. http://i.imgur.com/OK7X5wA.png Here is a series of platforms with enemies on each level. They can be attacked and defeated from below by skills with tall hitboxes, or just climb the ladders and go ham on them. After reaching the top, the is one last part to this room. Run all the way to the top left side of the room to find a miniboss. http://i.imgur.com/igFV5VE.png Defeat him to finally open the exit portal in the center of the room. This is the final room of Part 1. http://i.imgur.com/dHm9FZ9.png You will spawn in here on a staircase. There are enemies on the top and bottom floors, and the portal will open up on the bottom right side of the room when enough enemies are defeated. Part 2 - Outside Temple in the Water http://i.imgur.com/oRSF9ya.png This part can either be the quickest section or the worst, most horrible section of the dungeon. Players begin on land, with a small drop down into water. http://i.imgur.com/LHzZuDo.png Further into the water area, there is a very tall bridge. To proceed, players must jump on top of the bridge to reach the right side of the map. This is tricky, however, since the water is full of powerful respawning zombies that can wipe the entire party if mobbed in large quantities. When a zombie is defeated, players within range will receive an extremely short buff which increases jump height. http://i.imgur.com/FpNEVcE.png The goal is to use this buff to reach the top of the bridge. It is recommended to split the mobs in the water apart, since they can be very overwhelming when grouped in too large a number. When all/most of the members have reached the top of the bridge, they can process to the right side of the bridge. Here, players will hop down into the water where more zombies await. The same strategy applies for this section as well. The goal for this side of the room is the use the jump buff again to reach a cloud in the sky on the far right side. http://i.imgur.com/cf0a2XO.png A Wind Stalker's cannon can also be used to reach the cloud. A portal will appear on this cloud when enough enemies have been defeated. Jjoo/Vaas remedies are your friends here. Through the cloud portal, another water room awaits. This room is almost a mirror image of the previous room, with a tall bridge in the middle and land on the right side. http://i.imgur.com/TYFpNd8.png The room begins atop a cloud in the sky, so to avoid some hassle, it is recommended to double jump/use a skill to jump as far to the right as possible to reach the bridge; the left water pit can be skipped completely. Beware though, there are enemies on top of the bridge that can push people off the bridge into the water below. There is one big difference between this bridge and the bridge in the previous room. The bottom of the bridge is thinner, and some players' attacks can reach the other side. http://i.imgur.com/qpm1zui.png So for the right side of this room, have one player mob all the enemies in the water, and kite them around, away from the bridge. The remaining players can snipe the enemies on the opposite side of the bridge for easy kills. After enough easy kills, the portal will open up on the far right side of the map. Before heading into the next map, you may consider grabbing a quick "explore" achievement (Credit to Almaretta for accidently finding it on our first run). Where the land platform begins, up above in the sky is an invisible platform. http://i.imgur.com/WWOgOUL.png You can reach this platform with the jump buff from defeating an enemy in the water, or Wind Stalker cannon. After reaching the invisible platform, double jump/skill your way to the far right side of the map. http://i.imgur.com/ehPcIJJ.png You should slam into the castle wall, and the achievement will unlock. Part 3 - The Burning Temple Now for the final part of this dungeon, the Burning Palace. This section is similar to the first, but the palace is now damaged, and on fire! It is also much more straightforward than the rest of the dungeon; there are no special buffs to get and no special invincible enemies. http://i.imgur.com/5HhsZBP.png In this first room, we have 3 floors full of red and white temple officers, who hit very hard despite being a common enemy. The top floor also features a miniboss which will appear in most of the following rooms in Part 3. http://i.imgur.com/DCQcBUT.png The Mindless Undead Sorcerer has a ton of HP, can summon zombies to assist himself, and can knock allies away. Defeat him and head through the portal on the right side of the top floor to reach the next room. http://i.imgur.com/AHwPn4l.png Another Mindless Undead Sorcerer here. Defeat him and hop up to the top floor, where yet another one awaits. Follow the top platform to the right, and the portal will appear there when enough enemies have been defeated. http://i.imgur.com/JOiARHe.png This room is tiny, with one long platform on the bottom and two smaller platforms on the right and left, connected by ladders. The exit portal spawns in the center of the room. http://i.imgur.com/HzGCQzq.png This final room before the boss fight features many clouds you can hop on. The Temple Dragon Militants are tough enemies that can hit you for massive damage, so it might be best to fight them one at a time. The Temple Guardian Officers, on the other hand, die in one shot. After your struggle through the entire dungeon, it is finally time to fight the first boss! Buff up at the portal on the right side of the map, and be prepared for a fight! Miniboss - Gui, the Black Prince http://i.imgur.com/6AvCVS4.png Gui guards the final boss of this dungeon, and has two forms. Gui - Form 1 In his first form, Gui only has two attacks: http://i.imgur.com/Ch4tOrL.png Gui swings his sword upward, leaving behind a blue afterimage. http://i.imgur.com/nY8WAiT.png Gui swings his sword horizontally, leaving behind a red afterimage. This form is fairly simple and not very dangerous. Bring him down to low HP (<20%) and he will change forms! Gui - Form 2 Gui gains the following abilities: http://i.imgur.com/ZF2EWVl.png Gui lunges forward, performing a long-range stab directly in front of himself, leaving behind a red afterimage. http://i.imgur.com/qNe7IKi.png Gui performs 2 upward slashes in a row, leaving behind black afterimages. http://i.imgur.com/DHAp0tg.png Gui unleashes a flurry of sword blows, similar to the Wanderer’s skill IShadow Strike/I. Each slash leaves behind black/red afterimages. http://i.imgur.com/sFhkiM2.png Gui buffs himself with a small shield icon. This grants him very brief invulnerability. When Gui’s second form has been defeated, the portal will open. Through here, the final boss lies in slumber. Final Boss: Tahm, the Corruption http://i.imgur.com/bJcKiH1.png Welcome to hell. Tahm is raw carnage, but there are no tricky summon monsters; this is just a power struggle between Dragon and Meat Puppets. When you are ready, drop down from the upper platform and begin your assault. Tahm has the following abilities: Hurricane Flap http://i.imgur.com/JDfIUri.png Tahm flaps his fleshy back wings, blowing a huge gust of wind towards players, knocking them up and backward towards the far wall. This attack can be avoided by ducking, and no knockback effect will occur. Whirlwind Roar http://i.imgur.com/tsJtizl.png Tahm emits a visible roar, and summons multiple whirlwinds around the map. The whirlwinds deal many hits of light damage, trapping players inside and knocking them around until the wind disappears. Very similar to Njord whirlwinds. With low enough ping a player can jump, be knocked onto the floor, and jump again quickly to repeat the process. This will dodge many of hits in this attack. Additionally, ducking will reduce damage taken as well as protect against being knocked up and around by the wind. Flamethrower http://i.imgur.com/V5XP2qn.png Tahm scorches everything in his path with his fire breath, dealing 3 ticks of moderate damage. Additionally, this attack causes a very potent damage-over-time burn effect to any players directly hit by the blast. The burn effect will tick many times with heavy damage. This attack is quite low to the ground and can be avoided by double-jumping. If crouching when hit by the fire blast, the damage-over-time effect will be much weaker. Before unleashing this attack, Tahm’s belly briefly has a fiery glow. Look out! Dank Ice Breath http://i.imgur.com/M7ClQD2.png Tahm spews out a bluish-purple breath attack with ice chunks, hitting players multiple times with extremely heavy damage. Due to its dank nature, players directly hit by this attack will be rooted in place and unable to move for a brief period. Unlike the Fire Breath attack, Dank Ice Breath is aimed higher. As such, it can be completely avoided by ducking. Right before Tahm unleashes this attack, you may notice a faint icy haze rising from his body. It is extremely brief, and as such, it is very difficult to react fast enough after seeing the haze. Bone Penetration http://i.imgur.com/FCz3PZB.png Tahm’s long, bony forewings spark with electricity. Shortly after, they are thrust forward, penetrating players 3 times with medium damage if they are within close range. This attack can be avoided by simply moving out of its short range. Debris Hail http://i.imgur.com/prvyapa.png Tahm will glow with a rising red aura, reaching the ceiling. Shortly after, bunches of debris will fall from the sky, dealing 2 hits of EXTREME damage. Each hit can easily deal over 40k damage, so if you notice the party being instantly wiped out in a burst, it is likely from this attack. The debris does not cover the entirety of the map, so it can be dodged by moving to the left or right. Beware though, the hitbox is unforgiving. The attack will damage players even before the actual sprites of debris touch them. So even if the rocks above you haven’t reached you yet, you’re already getting slammed with damage if you are standing anywhere below them. Ground Slap http://i.imgur.com/1dyXNb5.png Tahm raises one claw and slams it down on the ground, creating a huge explosion that deals moderate damage and slight knockup. This attack is very infrequent. Exploding Ball Massacre (named by Kirio) http://i.imgur.com/VredJgE.png Tahm raises up one claw, as if holding a wine glass in a fancy manner. Multiple energy balls will rise from the ground and stop at medium height. After a brief moment Tahm will clench his claw tightly, and the energy balls will burst. Any players in range will be hit multiple times with medium damage. Since the balls float at medium height, this attack can be avoided by ducking. The Drops Every main class and subclass weapon drops here. In addition, elemental stones and a set of gems will drop. Dynasty weapons can be enchanted to level 13 initially. They can also be upgraded up to 4 times, each time gaining the ability to be enchanted an extra level. (+1 weapons can be enchanted to level 14, and so on) +0 Weapons Hero/Highlander http://i.imgur.com/aeeRSr7.png Blade Master/Sword Dancer http://i.imgur.com/LPom2hH.jpg Savior/Terror Knight http://i.imgur.com/TMeTWfX.jpg http://i.imgur.com/OzkHvRw.png Sefirot/Psykicker http://i.imgur.com/1qxzJGW.jpg Arcmage/Phantom Mage http://i.imgur.com/u849mHz.jpg http://i.imgur.com/oOrIFTg.jpg Pop Star/Maestro http://i.imgur.com/jbuIWWp.png Wind Stalker/Rogue Master http://i.imgur.com/U3NVfXz.jpg http://i.imgur.com/Iph5xAl.jpg Note: Dagger/Shield & Dagger/Rogue Knife have the following set bonus if worn together: http://i.imgur.com/4FNvdG7.png Der Freishutz/Blade Slinger http://i.imgur.com/imGNOv8.jpg Swordian/Starseeker http://i.imgur.com/2z8MYUy.png Soulless One http://i.imgur.com/4iIbCaE.png Force Master/Arc Master http://i.imgur.com/SGl0L63.png Black Anima http://i.imgur.com/AsPgngR.jpg Elemental Stones http://i.imgur.com/S1Y6LSr.png Dynasty Gem Set http://i.imgur.com/baJyQG8.png Achievements There are two achievements associated with this dungeon: Explore Apollo 11 http://i.imgur.com/Jlqlt4z.png Location: Rising Dragon Temple 6, during the Part 2 - Outside Temple section of this dungeon, right before entering the Burning Palace section. See the end of Part 2 above for details. Royal Dragon Palace Conquest! http://i.imgur.com/FR127t2.png Defeating the final boss, Tahm, is one requirement for this achievement. The other requirement is to defeat the boss of TAID: Dragon Garden.